A conventional navigation apparatus displays an enlarged view to illustrate a guide point such as an intersection when the vehicle approaches the guide point. In the enlarged view, the guide point is enlarged while the vehicle mark is superimposed. The driver of the vehicle recognizes from the enlarged view a positional relationship with the guide point at which the vehicle should make a right/left turn. The driver then recognizes in the real world a road state and a corresponding positional relationship with the guide point to thereby identify the guide point at which the vehicle should turn.
Such a navigation apparatus to display enlarged views for guide points is described in Patent document 1. The enlarged view for an intersection is displayed using a reduction scale, which is expanded step-by-step each time a distance with the intersection reaches a predetermined value.
Patent document 1: JP-2006-64509 A
In such a case, a time difference arises between when the driver recognizes the positional relationship with the guide point in the enlarged view and when the driver recognizes the positional relationship with the guide point in the actual road state in the real world. This results in inconsistency that the position of the vehicle recognized in the actual road state is located ahead rather than the position of the vehicle recognized in the enlarged view. The driver may mistakenly recognize that another intersection subsequently adjacent be an intersection at which the vehicle should turn left/right.
The inconsistency resulting from the time difference arises even in the navigation apparatus in Patent document 1 in which the enlarged view is step-by-step expanded as the vehicle approaches the guide point. Thus the driver's recognition precision of the guide point is required to be increased.